Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 with a Neko Girl
by Usagi Snowfall
Summary: There is a girl name Nanu Muto (she is not related to Yugi Muto). She just figured out she got neko in her. One day she wishes she can be like a normal kid and go outside to play. The reason why she can't go outside to play or go to school is because of her parents, but when her parents left she watched Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 on her PC. The next minute she is inside the Yu-Gi-Oh world.
1. Prolong

**Snowfall: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters but I do own Nanu, Femi, Sudi and Atsu.

* * *

**Prolong**

Hello my name is Nanu Muto and no I am not related to Yugi Muto from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. My name means **beautiful **in Egyptian. That's right I am one hundred percent Egyptian and that is not the half of it. I lived in Egypt until I was seven years old. I loved going into the Valley of the Kings with one friend and that friend's name is Atsu Jabari. His first name means **twin** and his last name means **brave **in Egyptian. He has short brown hair, light brown eyes and tanned played until sunset every day. Then one day my parents and I had to pack up and move to Japan. I even had to go say goodbye to Atsu. Before I left he gave me a gold bracelet that he put on my left wrist, and on the bracelet was the eye of Horus. After he gave me the bracelet I asked for his email address so we can still keep in touch with each other. I then told him thank you and left Egypt with my parents.

I was born with blond highlights, long black hair with hot pink tips at the end, light purple eyes and tanned skin. Also my parents say that I got neko ancestors and I might have neko in me. Well they are right I am full Egyptian but full neko as well, crazy right. The reason I found out I was a neko because on my eighth birthday I ended up with a long black tail with hot pink tips and black ears with hot pink tips as well. On the same day my parents gave me a golden chain necklace and hanging from the chain was a baby blue eye drop that had the eye of Horus inside. I had to wear it all the time because for some reason it hides my ears and tail. Also I can see Spirits, look into someone's shadow, read people's minds, talk to them inside their heads and turn invisible so when I sneak out of the house to have some fun. Alright that is enough about me and if you want a little more info about me you have to read the story know it's time to introduced you to my parents and what they do. My mom is a dancer/singer and she travels around the world for it. She has long black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. My dad is an Archeologist and he is always in Egypt digging. That is how I got my necklace because my dad found it in a Egyptian Queen's tomb. He has short black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. I am still wondering why my hair and eyes are different from there's. My parents' names are Femi Muto and Sudi Muto. My mom's name means **love **in Egyptian and my dad's name means **lucky **in Egyptian. If I am lucky enough my mom and dad will come home for a bit.

Even though I am different I can't meet new friends at my new house or go outside because my powers might scare them or something will happen to my necklace. That's what my parents say, so I stay home to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0-5 on my PC but my favorite season is season 0. Every time I watched it I always wish to go to school, hang out, have fun, playing cool games, go to amusement parks to swim and play. That's right I am home schooled and I am now sixteen years old. Also you will be reading about my personality's inside the story.

What will Nanu's adventure take her? Will she have friends or will she still be alone? What will happen when Yami meets Nanu? Let's find out.

Also their will be Anzu bashing :)

* * *

**Snowfall:** How was the prolong because this will be my first time making a Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. To also tell you some parts of the main characters mayn't be right but I hope you will like the story. please comment. One more thing I might be going into second person in the next chapter. Sorry about that but I am not really good making first person story.


	2. Transported to Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Snowfall: **Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 with a Neko Girl and to just tell you will see bold lettering that means Nanu is talking in her head, reading someone's mind or talking to them through mind link

**Nanu: **That is sooo cool Miss. Snowfall

**Snowfall: **Thank you Nanu and please just call me Usagi. By the way why are you here?

**Nanu: **Well I just want to say the end

**Snowfall: **Ok you can say it

**Nanu: **Thank you Usagi. Usagi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters but she does own Femi, Sudi, Atsu and I. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Nanu time to wake up for breakfast please!"

Nanu rolled over on to her back before she looked over at her clock. Her clock showed that it was 8am in the morning. Nanu yawned before she got out of bed to get ready for today. She walked over to her dresser to grab out some clothes then she walked over to the closet to grab a hat. Then Nanu started to get dressed, she put on a baby blue tank top, baby blue skirt that had pockets, baby blue hat, white socks and white shoes with blue strips on the side. She is still wearing the golden bracelet on her left wrist and the necklace. After she looked in the mirror to make sure she had everything on and that nothing was missing. Nanu then walked over to her bedroom door to open it then closed it right behind her. After the door closed Nanu headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, dad," said Nanu.

"Good morning sweetie," said dad.

"Good morning dear," said mom while finishing cooking breakfast.

Nanu walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in a chair for breakfast. Her father was busy reading the newspaper while waiting for breakfast to be done. Once her mom was done cooking she brought the food over to the table and set thee down. When Nanu was eating she was wondering if she should tell her parents or not. After she finished up her food and looked at her parents for a few minutes before asking," Mom, dad can I sign up for school?"

Nanu's parent's stopped eating and looked at their daughter.

"No sweetie and you know why," said her dad.

"But I promise to be careful. Please can I sign up?" asked Nanu.

"Honey your dad said no, so stop," said her mom.

"But-

"No but's Nanu because it still no. We don't want you to get hurt or taken," said her mom.

"I won't mom, but I have never gone outside since my eighth birthday and I want to see the world," said Nanu.

Her parents finished up eating up eating and then her mom got up to pick up everyone's plates before heading over to the sink. After the dishes were in the skin her mom turned around to look at her daughter.

"Sweetie, stop now. We already told you no," said her mom.

"Fine I will stop. I won't bring it up again," said Nanu.

"That's good and Sudi we need to go pack," said her mom.

"That's right, so where are you going this time Femi?" asked Sudi.

"I am going to Los Angeles that is in America," said Femi.

"You guys are leaving already?" asked Nanu.

"Yes Nanu and make sure that your homework is all done," said Femi.

"I will and have a safe trip you two," said Nanu.

"We will. Let's go get are bags Sudi," said Femi.

"Alright Femi I am coming," said Sudi.

Sudi got up and followed Femi out of the kitchen to go to their room. Nanu just watched as her parents left the kitchen. She just stayed in the kitchen thinking about how she can go outside but she decided to just go watch some Yu-Gi-Oh! A few minutes later Nanu heard her parents coming down stairs so she got up to go meet her parents at the front door. When she reached the front door Nanu saw her mom fixing her dads tie.

"Mom, dad when are you coming back home?" asked Nanu.

"Well your mom and I will be back next month," said Sudi.

"Alright have fun and I will be good. I am going to finish my homework and then watch some Yu-Gi-Oh," said Nanu.

"Remember don't go outside and make sure that you are on your best beaver for your teacher," said Femi.

"I will be good. You guys better hurry before you miss your plane," said Nanu.

"Alright bye Nanu and be good," said Sudi.

Sudi and Femi grabbed their bags, kissed Nanu goodbye and left the house to go catch their plane. When the door closed Nanu ran upstairs into her room and closed the door. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her Yu-Gi-Oh cards to put on her skirt and her iPod and cell phone in her skirt pocket.

'_**Nice, I got my cards and iPod, my parents are gone and I am going to watch some Yu-Gi-Oh on my PC'**_

Nanu walked over to her PC and turned it on so she can type in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 episode 1. When the episode started up she started to sing along.

'_**I wish I can go out, have adventures and go to school like Yugi and his firnds'**_

A few minutes later Nanu saw her PC screen go white, so she tried to figure out if something was wrong but right before she figured it out a bright light surrounded her.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! World **

She woke up in an ally way and got up on her feet. Nanu looked around and started to wonder where she was at. So, she started to walk out of the ally way. Nanu then stopped and looked around again but her eyes fell on a tall building it said KC (Kaiba Corp) in big letters.

'_**Am I in Yu-Gi-Oh but that can't be right because if I am in Yu-Gi-Oh then where is Yugi'**_

She started walking again but this time down the sidewalk. When Nanu passed an ally way she heard voices.

"Yugi, where do you think you're going?"

'_**Yugi, but that means I really am in Yu-Gi-Oh!'**_

Nanu looked inside the alley way and saw no other than Yugi Muto himself.

"I…I am heading home now so please let me go," said Yugi.

"No you are not because today is the day I beat you."

She walked into the alley way and saw Yugi getting beat up. So, Nanu walked up to the bully and said," Hey you stop picking on him."

The bully stopped what he was doing and looked over at Nanu. Yugi fell on the ground when the bully let go and then he turned to look at Nanu.

"What did you say little girl?"

"I said stop bullying him or I will make you stop."

The bully started to laugh before saying," You should go home before you get hurt."

"No I won't, I can't stand it when a person gets bullied"

"Last chance, go home or else."

"No I won't."

"Fine you asked for it."

The bully started to run up to Nanu to punch her but she dogged and punched the bully in his gut. When that happened the bully crouched over while holding his stomach.

"Now leave him alone or else this time I will punch you in the face"

The bully looked up and stared at Nanu while holding his gut. He stood up still holding his gut before he ran up and hit her. Nanu fell on to her back and started to hold her nose. She got up and removed her hand from her nose. She was shock when she saw blood in her hand so she ended up getting mad.

"Ok if you what it that way so be it."

Nanu wiped her nose on her arm and walked up to the bully. She started to punch him in the face, stomach and to finish it off sweeping his leg. The bully fell down and started to cry because Nanu punched his nose a little too hard. After the bully fell on the ground she walked over to Yugi to see if he is alright and not badly hurt.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me"

"No problem, so what's your name?"

"My name is Yugi, Yugi Muto. What is your name," said/asked Yugi.

"My name is Nanu, Nanu Muto," said Nanu.

Yugi looked at Nanu shocked because they had the same last name. He kept on staring at her and wondering if he had any other relatives besides his grandpa. Nanu started to get a bit mad at Yugi's staring because she did not like to be started at.

"Yugi can you please stop staring at me," said Nanu.

Yugi snapped out of what he was doing and said," Sorry Nanu, I never meet someone with the same last name."

"It's alright but please don't do it again," said Nanu.

"Ok, I won't do it again I promise. By the way do you want to come over to my place," said Yugi.

"Sure I will come with you," said Nanu.

'_**No way, I am going over to Yugi's house and meeting his grandpa Solomon Muto' **_(getting too excited. So what if Nanu is a huge Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan)

"Alright let's go then," said Yugi.

Nanu and Yugi walked out of the alley way to head over to Yugi's place. They walked down the street, while talking to know more about each other.

"So, Yugi how old are you?" asked Nanu.

"Well I am also sixteen years old," said Nanu.

"Cool so do you go to school?" asked Yugi.

'_**Should I tell him the truth or not'**_

"Yugi can you keep a secret?" asked Nanu getting a little nerves.

"Yes I can keep a secret," said Yugi.

Nanu got up her nerves and said," W-well I am not from here. I come from a different universe. I-I just don't want to keep that from you."

Yugi was a bit shocked what Nanu said, so he asked," I see, but where do you come from?"

"Well…I come to a place that you are just a TV show. Every time I see you on TV I get really jealous because you go to school and hang out. My parents never put me in school because they were afraid that something bad will happen to me so when my parents left for their trip, I went up too my room and put on the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0. The next thing I know was that the PC went white and then a bright light shot out at me. When I woke up I was in your world and it kind of shocked me. Please don't think that I am wired from telling you this," said Nanu.

"I won't hate you Nanu because we are friends but I have to ask if it is ok to tell my grandpa because you won't have a place to stay," said Yugi.

"Thank you for calling me your friend Yugi. I also will give you the ok to tell your grandpa about me," said Nanu.

"You're welcome Nanu," said Yugi.

Nanu and Yugi kept walking until she saw Yugi's house. Yugi walked inside and Nanu was right behind him.

"Jii-chan am home and I brought a friend," said Yugi.

Nanu saw Yugi's grandpa walking into the shop. He is wearing a pink shirt, light brown overalls and a bandana his head.

"Hello Yugi and how your day was at school?" said/asked grandpa.

"It was fine Jii-chan. This is my new friend Nanu Muto," said Yugi.

"Muto? Wired I only have one grandchild," said grandpa.

Nanu walked behind Yugi to hide (she is three inches taller than Yugi but one inch shorter than Yami.)

"Well jii-chan about that….

Yugi looked at Nanu behind him to get an ok to tell hid grandpa. Nanu looked at him and gave him a nod to tell him it is ok.

**Go back and re-read what Nanu said**

After Yugi was done telling his grandpa about where Nanu came from, he just stayed quite from what his grandson said. Grandpa looked at Nanu and asked, "Is this true Nanu?"

"Y-yes i-it is t-true Mr. Muto," said Nanu shyly.

"You don't have to call Mr. Muto. You can just call me grandpa (jii-chan) and if you want you can stay here," said grandpa.

"T-thank you g-grandpa," said Nanu.

"No problem and Yugi will show you to your room," said grandpa.

"I will jii-chan, come on Nanu follow me," said Yugi.

"Coming and thank you again for letting me stay," said Nanu.

Grandpa nodded to her before disappearing out of the room to follow Yugi. Once up stairs Yugi showed were the kitchen, living room, bathroom, his room, gramp's room and her room was at. When Yugi got to a room across from his room and he opened it up and said, "This will be your room Nanu."

"Thank you Yugi," said Nanu.

"Sure and remember that my grandpa said he will sign you up for school so you can go on Monday with me," said Yugi.

Nanu was really happy about what Yugi said. She even started to cry a bit. Then she said,"t-thank y-you Y-Yugi t-this m-means s-so much to me."

"Of course and tomorrow I will go with you to go shopping to get some clothes and the school uniform," said Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi. This is really great," said Nanu after she stopped crying.

"Sure, well good night see you tomorrow," said Yugi before walking over to his room. Once Yugi was in his room, Nanu went into her room and closed/locked the door.

'_**This is so cool. I am in Yu-Gi-Oh! In Yugi's house and next I am going to meet his friends to be on Monday'**_

She walked over to the bed to sit down and then she took her iPod, cell phone, game cards, bracelet and her necklace on the side table. Once the necklace was off, her ears and tail appeared (she takes her necklace off when she goes to sleep.) For some reason she can sleep comfortable in her Neko form. Nanu then fell asleep in the bed as a Neko.

* * *

**Snowfall:** Hope you liked it.

**Nanu: **I loved it so are you going to put more of my personality in.

**Snowfall: **Yes I will but you have to read and wait.

**Nanu: **So when are you going to start-up the Yami Game chapter?

**Snowfall: **That will be in chapter three.

**Nanu: **OK can't wait to read it.

**Snowfall: **Alright I have to go and work on chapter two please finish up Nanu bye

**Nanu: **Please comment on the bottom. The thing I am waiting for is Yami :)


	3. Getting a School Uniform & Hanging Out

**Snowfall: **Sorry it toke soooo long.

**Yugi: **It's a right.

**Snowfall: **Sigh, I know that. I am just so busy with my other stories.

**Nanu: **You can't help that Usagi. Everyone is busy with who knows what. You are just getting your other stories done and posting them.

**Snowfall: **Thx. Can you two finish up plz?

**Nanu & Yugi: **Sure thing. Snowfall does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the charters but she does own Nanu, Atsu, Femi and Sudi. Hope you enjoy chapter two

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Nanu woke up at 8am and started to put her game cards, iPod, and cell phone in her pocket and re-put on her bracelet and necklace. Once she put her on her necklace her ears and tail disappeared. Nanu then walked over to her bedroom door to unlock it before walking out of the room. Once she left her room, Nanu walked down stairs for breakfast. When Nanu walked inside the kitchen she saw grandpa making breakfast and Yugi sitting in a chair playing with something.

"Good morning grandpa, Yugi."

Yugi turned around in his chair and saw Nanu at the door.

"Good morning Nanu."

"Good morning Nanu," said grandpa still cooking breakfast.

Nanu walked over to the kitchen table to take a set for breakfast. Grandpa finished the food and brought it over to the table. When he placed the food down on the table, Nanu started to dig in and put away something he was doing before he started to eat.

"So Yugi, Nanu what are you doing today?" asked grandpa.

"I am going to take Nanu shopping today and hang out a bit," said Yugi.

"Do you need any money Nanu for shopping?" asked grandpa.

"That's nice, but I don't think I can accept it," said Nanu.

"It's fine Nanu. You just have to work here to pay it off," said grandpa.

"A-alright thank you," Nanu said with a small blush on her face.

"Of course, know why don't you to get going don't," grandpa said while standing up and picking up the dishes.

"OK," said Yugi and Nanu at the same time.

They got up and walked out of the kitchen. When they got to the shop door Yugi opened it and walked outside with Nanu right behind him.

'**I can't believe that I will be hanging out with Yugi all day'**

Nanu had a smile on her face while walking besides Yugi. She was having a great time and wish it won't end. They walked in silence on the way to the mall. Nanu didn't know what to say to Yugi at all but a few minutes later Yugi said," Nanu, I hope that we can stay friends."

She can hear the sadness in his voice and she knows why.

"Yugi I won't leave you. You are my friend and it will always be that way no matter what," Nanu said with a smile.

Yugi put a smile on his face from what Nanu said to him.

"Thank you Nanu," Yugi said.

"No problem Yugi," Nanu said.

'**I am going to protect Yugi until Yami comes. Yami….. I can't wait to meet you'**

Nanu still had s smile on her face when they walked into the mall. They decided to go school shopping first then clothes/shoe shopping. Yugi and Nanu walked into one of the stores to buy a backpack, paper, pencils, pens and notebooks. After they got what they need Nanu and Yugi left the store.

"Yugi…. What happened to your parents?" Nanu asked.

"My dad is… well he is never home. He travels a lot and I never get the chance to see him. My mom is out of the house now but don't worry grandpa already told mom about you," Yugi said still walking.

"Was your mom angry for what grandpa said?" Nanu asked walking by Yugi.

"A little but she ended up happy. She might take you out shopping," Yugi said with a smile.

"I don't mind at all," said Nanu.

Yugi and Nanu walked into a clothes store so she can get some more clothes. Nanu got under garments, 5 pairs of shirts in different colors, 5 parries of tang tops in different collars and three pairs of PJ's. After they were all paid for, Nanu walked into a shoe store to get a pair of shoes foe school and one pair of high heels.

"Yugi let's go grab something to eat," Nanu said walking out of the store.

"Alright let's go eat," Yugi said.

They walked over to the food court to grab some hamburgers, drinks and fries. Nanu and Yugi got their food and went to find a place to eat. Once they found their seats they sat down and started to eat their lunch.

"Sorry about all the shopping Yugi," Nanu said with a small blush on her face.

"Don't worry about it Nanu. We just need to get you the school uniform for school tomorrow," Yugi said.

"Alright," said Nanu.

They finished up their lunch and headed over to a store that sells school uniforms. Nanu and Yugi walked into the store to grab a uniform.

'**Of course the school uniform, Sigh, guess I have to wear it'**

Nanu got her size for the uniform to wear tomorrow. The uniform was a short blue skirt with pockets, white shirt, pink sweater and blue bow tie.

'**I would hate it if it was not for the blue skirt and bow'**

"Nanu are you ready to go back? We can help a bit before we go to bed," asked/said Yugi.

"Sure let's go Yugi," Said Nanu.

They got what was needed and headed back to the game shop.

* * *

**~ Twenty Minutes Later~ **

Nanu and Yugi arrived at the game shop and walked inside.

"Were back grandpa," Yugi and Nanu said at the same time.

Grandpa came down stairs and said," welcome back you too."

"Thank you for what you did for me," Nanu said.

"Don't worry about it Nanu," grandpa said with a smile.

"Alright I will go put my things in my room and come back down," Nanu said getting her things from Yugi.

"OK," said grandpa.

Nanu went up to her room and put everything away. Once done she went down stairs to help in the shop before dinner is ready. She went into the shop and helped Yugi for a bit. Five minutes later the shop closed and they headed up stairs for dinner. They went into the kitchen to start eating dinner. Once they were done eating Nanu said good night and headed up stairs. Nanu closed and closed and locked her door before she took out her dual cards, iPod and cell phone from her pockets. Then she put on some PJ's she bought today (PJ's are baby blue). One on Nanu took off her bracelet and necklace before going to sleep. She was in her neko form and head over to bed so she can get a good rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**Snowfall: **Here you go the end of ch.2

**Yugi: **So when does Yami come in?

**Snowfall: **He will be here next chapter-First Day of School and Yami Games

**Nanu: **Can't wait

**Snowfall: **Alright before you two end it; I am going to say that chapter 3 will be posted sometime after the Memorial weekend.

**Nanu: **OK but hurry everybody is waiting for Yami to come in

**Snowfall: **OK I will get it done as fast as I can. I got to go know bye

**Yugi & Nanu:** Bye, well that's the end of ch.2 hope to see you again in ch.3. Plz keep commenting.


End file.
